Deadly Secret
by ShadesofDeath
Summary: You know leader will kill us if he finds out?" "Then lets keep it our deadly secret un." Characters: Masashi Kishimoto


**MWAHAHAHAHA... I did it again! another SasoxDei, I love them. I have wanted to do this one for a long time but I had major writters block. I really hate that! well hope all you Yaoi or SasoxDei fan enjoy!**

Lips caressed every inch of the body, so soft, so warm. He thrust again, making the blonde moan. Such a beautiful sound, music to his ears, he thrust again, aiming for the prostate, "Danna…!"

Deidara shot up in bed, just a dream, it was always a dream. But oh how he wanted it to be real. He pushed his wet hair out of his face, these dreams always made him sweat like mad. It also gave him another problem. He glanced down at his pants and moaned, he was so hard. He dropped his head to his hands. He knew his dream would never happen, but he could dream couldn't he?

He had liked his partner ever since he laid eye's on him, he was beautiful in every detail. He knew it was wrong to get emotionally attached to someone, especially in the business they are in, but he fell for Sasori, and he fell hard. He was in his thoughts all the time, he never had a moment of peace from the man, even if he was nowhere in sight.

"You know you talk in your sleep brat?" Deidara glanced over at the red head, he was sitting in his desk working on another puppet. The blonde gulped, what had he said…?

"w-what did I s-say un?" Sasori chuckled, Deidara was starting to lose his guts, he was so close to making a break for the door, he didn't want to hear what he said because he knew what he said. Sasori just shook his head and returned to his work. Deidara sighed, crisis averted,

"I'm going to the bathroom un." Deidara made his way to the door, and opened it. The door was ripped from his hands, and slammed shut,

"Don't you want to know the answer to your question?" Deidara could feel the heat radiating from the red head. His breath tickled his ear as he asked the question. Deidara's legs became numb, he leaned against the door for support. "You talk about me a lot, you moan my name all the time." Sasori ran his finger down the bombers side, he shivered. "I always get an image of your panting, sweat covered body laying under mine, your beautiful blues eye's full of lust, the softness of your skin, it turns me on every time" He whispered by Deidara's ear. Deidara had to lean all of his weight on the door. Before Deidara knew what was happening, he was flipped over and lips locked with the puppet masters.

Deidara started wide eyed at the man, not moving an inch. Sasori pulled away, and moved to the blonde ear,

"Come on Dei-Chan, I know you want this as bad as I do." He nibbled on his ear, then back to the bombers lips. Deidara was a little more relaxed this time, and a little surprised. Sasori never called him anything other than brat, or shit. Sasori wrapped his arms around his waste and pushed him against the door. Deidara snaked his hands up the red heads body, tangling his fingers in the ruby locks.

Sasori's lips were so gently, and his tongue was soft as it poked a his lips, wanting entrance. Deidara granted his wish, opening his lips, letting the red head take full control. Sasori lifted his hand to the ponytail, and yanked it out, letting a waterfall of blonde pool around Deidara's face. He pulled away and looked the clay artist up and down, a faint blush covering his face.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" Sasori brushed his lips over Deidara's neck. He yanked on the blonde hair, Deidara threw his head back, giving better access. Deidara bit his lip, "Don't hold anything in Dei…" He grinded their groins together, moving his lips back to his neck. Deidara moaned. Sasori reached his hand up Deidara's shirt and teased the nipple. Deidara arched off the door, and yelped. Sasori was so skilled, his mouth, his hands, his _groin!_ That was the best part. Deidara focused on the mouth attacking his neck. He nipped at the blondes neck making him yelp. He sunk his teeth into the skin, drawing blood.

He licked the blood away, it was so sweet, it tasted of the blonde.

"Mine, and always mine…" He purred while grinding their groins together. He went back to his lips, covering the moan, he pulled him away from the door, and pushed him on the bed. Sasori stood above him and smiled. Deidara started to twitch under the stare. The puppet pulled the shirt off the blonde, then yanked his pants off. Cold air hit his member, he gasped and screwed his eye's shut. He missed Sasori put a vile of liquid to his mouth, and intake it.

Soon those lips were on his, Deidara opened his mouth without thinking, a bitter tasting liquid was pushed into his mouth. Sasori wouldn't let him move to spit it out, he had no choice but to swallow. A tear escaped his blue eye. Sasori just admitted he had feelings for the blonde, now he was trying to kill him!

"Are you trying to kill me un?" Sasori pushed him back on the bed,

"It's not poison, and I think you will like this, I have been saving it for this moment." He ran his tongue over the blondes chest, he jerk. _'What was that un?!' _

"I told you you would like it. It makes your nerves supersensitive." He ran his hand over the clay artist's body. He jerked again. Sasori chuckled, "If you reacted to like that to that, I cant wait to see what happens when I do this." He leaned down and licked the head of his member. Deidara arched his back and moaned. The puppet kissed up the backside of it, gently massaging his inner thigh. Deidara bit his lip, trying not to make to much noise.

Sweat poured over the bomber, he panted, oh how he wished this night wouldn't end. Sasori took the whole thing in his mouth. Deidara threw his head back and groaned. The stomach cable wrapped it's self around the bombers hands. Deidara arched off the bed, trying to get more of himself in his mouth.

Sasori smirked, he knew his way around a body, he knew what they like. He started to hum. Deidara moaned, and arched more. It sent shivers all over his body. White spots danced across his vision as he neared his climax. Deidara reached it, and cummed in his mouth. Sasori licked the liquid away, cleaning his lover. He leaned up to his ear,

"Dei-Chan, you taste really good." He breathed. Dei shivered. He was completely relaxed, until a pain shot through his back, slowly turning to pleasure. The pleasure became more intense as the poison kicked. He moaned loudly, and looked to see what his Danna had done. Sasori had shoved his member into his entrance. Sasori didn't even give him a chance to adjust before pulling out and jabbing back in. Deidara arched off the bed, and yelped. Sasori leaned up and sucked on his nipple. Deidara was close to screaming.

Everything was so amazing, the pleasure, his mouth, his shaft, his gently hands…Oh God! Deidara wished he could run his hands over his lovers body, take in every detail. He didn't think the pleasure could get much better, he was wrong, his yelps turned into screams as Sasori slammed into his prostate. Sasori kissed him, slipping his tongue in easily. He couldn't have the others coming and ruining his fun now could he? He was nearing his peak, he grabbed Deidara and pumped him. He moaned loudly through his partners mouth. He was coming close again. White liquid squirted over his stomach, member and the puppets hands. His walls tightened around Sasori, and he came.

Sasori fell on Deidara and pulled out, both panting heavily. Their sweat covered bodies stuck together. Sasori reached up and kissed him, turning over to his back, pulling the blonde with him. Sasori pushed the blonde hair out of his face, and stared into both of his crystal blue eye's.

"You really are beautiful, you know?" Deidara smiled, and gently kissed him. Sasori wrapped his arms around his this waist,

"I do now Danna un."

"You might not believe this, but I love you…"

"I love you too un." Deidara laid his head on the puppets chest. Sasori ran his hands through the golden hair.

"You know, if leader finds out about this, he will kill us?"

"Lets keep it our deadly secret then un."

**Nose bleed OMG Tell me what you think! R&R**


End file.
